heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Bowman
Chris Bowman is the husband of Gail Bowman and the father of Jennie Bowman. He is an evolved human who can breathe fire and he works at the carnival, though he did not entirely trust his fellow carnies. But after a final confrontation with The Watcher, he has come to accept them as his home and family. Character History Orientation Chris is among those attending Joseph Sullivan's funeral. He later performs his fire breathing act as Samuel goes to see Lydia. Jump, Push, Fall Chris performs in the background at the carnival. Ink Chris performs his fire breathing routine as Samuel goes to see Lydia. Tabula Rasa Chris gathers around Sylar along with the rest of the carnies. He also performs his fire breathing routine once again after Sylar's baptism into the "family" and talks to Sylar. Strange Attractors Chris preforms his act with his wife, Gail, and daughter, Jennie, for the crowd at the carnival, which includes Samuel and Tracy. Webisode:Slow Burn, Part 6 Chris is seen with Gail and Jennie practicing their act as Amanda watches them. Graphic Novel:Smoke & Mirrors Chris watches Jennie breathe fire, and then argues with Gail about being blackmailed and if the carnival is safe. Webisode:Slow Burn, Part 10 Chris performs his act with his family. They are joined by Amanda, who contributes her own ability to the act. The Art of Deception Chris, along with Gail and Jennie, listens to Samuel as he prepares to turn himself in. Later, after the murder of Lydia and the revelation that Noah Bennet may be responsible, Chris links Claire to her father as "one of them" and spits on a beaten down Noah. Claire defends her father but is stopped by Doyle. Chris then makes a fireball but puts it out at Samuel's request. Brave New World Chris, Gail, and Jennie listen to Samuel talk on the stage in Central Park. They cheer in agreement. However, at night, right before the "show" is about to begin, Claire storms in and explains Samuel's true motive. At first, Chris and his family are unconvinced, but then, Noah, Edgar, and Eli show up, backing Claire up. At this point, all the carnies leave and run, and are teleported to safety by Hiro Nakamura. Heroes Evolutions Faction Zero In chapter 3 of Faction Zero, Chris shoots fire at Rachel Mills from a van to stop her from chasing Wildman. In chapter 4 of Faction Zero, Chris talks with his partner, Gail, at a rest stop while Jennie plays. She feels guilty about abandoning the group they were with to be killed by Thompson, Jr. and Wildman. Chris tells her they would be dead now if they had tried to stop it, and that they are are going to a safe place to be with their own kind. In chapter 5 of Faction Zero, Chris and his family sit outside a trailer at a carnival. In chapter 6 of Faction Zero Chris and Gail notice Rachel watching them from the woods. Gail asks if they should tell someone, but Chris says there is no need. Gail wonders if she will come in, but Chris points and says she left, causing Gail to remark that Rachel is still on her journey, and she is glad theirs is over, causing Chris to agree, although he sounds unsure. Slow Burn In chapter 1 of Slow Burn, Chris drives along a road with his wife and daughter, to a place he was told would be a safe place for his family. They arrive at the Sullivan Bros. Carnival, and are greeted by Samuel Sullivan and Edgar. Chris is weary of them, but Samuel only smiles and welcomes them to the family. A few months latter, he and his wife talk about the carnival in their trailer. He tells he is going out to talk to the people around the carnival, saying he does not trust them, especially Samuel. Gail tells him he is just being paranoid, but he says maybe talking to them will put his mind at ease. She says she is going to spend the day at Lydia's, and she will see him a dinner. Chris wanders around the carnival, thinking he does not know a lot about these people, but realizes that his family was no safer in the outside world. While in the trailer area, he notices Edgar arriving at the edge of the Carnival with a package, looking around to see if anyone spotted him. Chris asks him what he is doing, and Edgar runs over to him, and pins him against a trailer, with a knife at his throat, telling him that he should mind his own business, and leaves. Chris thinks that Edgar is a dangerous man, and becomes even more convinced that it is not safe at the carnival. He goes into the game area and tries to eavesdrop on two brothers, but is caught by the milk can toss attendant. The man says he knows what is bothering Chris, and is willing to tell him what he wants, if Chris plays his game. Chris wins, and the man tells him to ask Bo LoFontaine about New Orleans. Chris stops by the music tent, and finds Bo playing multiple instruments with his power. The two friends greet each other, and talk about the carnival, with Bo telling Chris that he has never been happier anywhere, explaining that he can just be himself and not have to hide. Chris then asks him about New Orleans, and Bo stops playing his music, and asks who told him about that. Chris says it doesn't matter, and Bo begins to tell him that he did some bad things in New Orleans after Hurricane Katrina, but stops and says he does not want to talk about it anymore. As Chris moves to leave, Bo tells him that the carnival is a place to start over and forget the past. He then hands him a harmonica, saying that music has always kept him at peace and it could do the same for Chris. He thanks Bo for the gift, and leaves the tent. He returns to his trailer, and tells Gail that he does not think it is safe to stay, saying that the carnies are not as good as they pretend to be. She tells Chris that he needs to trust people, and that this is a family. He is shocked to hear her call them that, telling her that they are hiding dangerous things, but she responds that everyone is, including them. In chapter 2 of Slow Burn, Chris and Gail argue about whether or not they can trust the carnival. Gail argues that the carnival is a lot better than hanging out with a bunch of strangers and Chris tells her that they don't know Samuel anymore than they knew Markus and that he doesn't want Jennie to be in danger. Later, Jennie returns with a new phone and declares that the phone has a message for her parents. Gail listens to it and when Chris sees that something is wrong, she tells him that someone knows about Mary Krause. Chris asks Jennie who gave her the message and she says that the man said it would make everything better. In chapter 3 of Slow Burn, Chris and Gail decide to split up and search the carnival for the Watcher, in order to find out how he knows about Mary Krause. Chris heads to the sideshow tent to speak with Bo LoFontaine, and he realizes that the Watcher had told him to ask Bo about New Orleans to make him mad at Chris. He decides to apologize to Bo, who interrupts him and says that there is no reason to and that he needs to open up about his past. Bo tells Chris that after Hurricane Katrina killed most of his family and destroyed his studio, his cousin convinced him to rob places in order to get by. When his ability manifested, his cousin wanted to rob bigger targets, but Bo decided he had had enough and ran, finding the carnival. Chris tells him that he understands, and Bo offers to listen if Chris has anything he wants to open up about, but he stays silent, and then gives Bo the description of the Watcher. Bo tells him that he knows no carny that looks like that, and to tell him if Chris finds the guy. As Chris leaves the tent, Gail arrives and tells him that the Watcher found her, and she ran to get Chris after a confrontation. The Watcher approaches them soon after, and tells them their secret is safe if they do a little spying for him. He disappears, and the cell phone that he gave to Jennie goes off in Gail's pocket, even though they left it in their trailer. It tells them to go to the trailer park, and when they arrive they overhear a conversation between Samuel and Edgar, when Caleb shows up behind them. He says that eavesdropping on Samuel is unthinkable, and tells them to stay right there, and that Samuel will deal with them. After finishing his argument with Edgar and Lydia, Samuel comes over, puts a hand on each of their shoulders, and asks what is going on. In chapter 4 of Slow Burn, Chris and Gail are lectured by Samuel about their loyalty to the family. He gives them the task of recruiting new members to the carnival and sends Gail out on a mission while Chris stays home. Before Gail leaves, Chris expresses his worry that Gail will be harmed. He and Gail kiss lovingly and Chris sadly watches his wife go. The phone suddenly goes off and Chris receives a message from The Watcher, telling him to "come fishing". Chris goes to the milk can toss game tent and meets with The Watcher. The Watcher tells him to find Lydia's phone number so Chris sets out to learn it. He finds her phone number and hands it to the Watcher. He then receives a voice message instructing him to learn Aviv's secret. Chris finds Aviv bench pressing 300 pounds and notes that he has an explosive temper despite being the most powerful telekinetic that the carnival has encountered. He watches in horror as Aviv tries to telekinetically move a water bottle but is unable to. He is worried that Aviv is losing his powers and quickly leaves after Aviv throws his weights into the trailer. Chris calls the Watcher and informs him of Aviv's secret. He feels terrible that he is spying on his fellow carnies but notes that it is necessary to protect his own secret. Chris returns home and finds Gail waiting. The two of them rest together and Jennie comes running into the room. Samuel is not far behind and politely asks the entire family to help him recruit a woman named Tracy. In chapter 5 of Slow Burn, Chris, Gail and Jennie are instructed by Samuel to perform their fire breathing act for Tracy Strauss. While performing, Chris notices that Tracy does not fully believe what Samuel is telling her. Later, he and his family are at home. Suddenly, The Watcher materializes before him and informs him that he has a new assignment for him and Gail. Chris chooses to go after Amanda, Lydia's daughter. He finds her by a trailer and sees that her ability is going haywire. Amanda is distressed and Chris calms her down by telling her about the very first time he manifested his ability. He says that on his very first date when he was fifteen, he accidentally set his girlfriend's hair on fire. Amanda is comforted by this and Chris tells her that she should watch his next show. The Watcher soon appears to Chris, laughing and saying that he did good. Chris asks what he wants but The Watcher just says that it is important that Amanda trusts him. Later, when Chris and his family are performing their side show act, Chris wonders what he and the others will do about the Watcher. In chapter 6 of Slow Burn, Chris and Jennie congratulate Jennie on how much her fire breathing has improved. He spots Amanda with Caleb, and is worried about her safety. He and Gail begin to argue about whether or not the carnival is safe, upsetting Jennie. She runs off, and when they go to catch her, The Watcher appears and accuses them of ignoring his calls. They ignore him and find Jennie, reassuring her it is not her fault they are fighting. Chris leaves to find the Watcher after they are sure Jennie is calm. He assigns Chris to find out what secrets Josh and Evan Davis might be hiding. He approaches them after their shift ends, and goes with them to a bar. He discovers they are not really twins, but Josh shape shifts to look like his older brother. He overhears Evan call his dad, but is discovered. He assures Evan that he will not tell Samuel, and that he wishes he could call his family too. They hear a commotion in the bar, and go inside to find that Josh and his friend Draph have gotten into a fight with a group of men. Evan joins in on the fight, and Chris, Josh, and Draph watch him avoid all the attacks thrown at him. Draph ends the fight, telling Chris and the Davis brothers to leave, and he will clean up the mess. Back at the carnival, The Watcher forces Chris to tell him that Evan called his dad, and that Josh left to pick up girls, under the threat of telling Samuel that Chris set up Mary Krause to be captured. In chapter 7 of Slow Burn, Chris and Gail are horrified to discover that The Watcher has kidnapped Jennie, in order to force them to discover Samuel's secrets. He heads to Samuel's trailer, finding Caleb outside it. He gets into a heated argument with him, and Caleb accidentally lets slip that Samuel is trying to recruit a regenerative girl. Bo interrupts them, telling them to cool down. He and Chris go outside, and Bo asks him what is going on with him and his family. Chris tells him about he when he and his family were on the run from Building 26, they were with another fugitive, Mary Krause. When they were about to be captured, Chris sent her out the wrong door to make a distraction. He then admits to Bo that the Watcher has taken his daughter. Bo becomes furious, and says that he will help him rescue his daughter, calling him his brother. Chris feels like he has finally found someone he can trust. In chapter 9 of Slow Burn, Chris and Gail are reassured by Bo that everything will be fine if they stop hiding. Chris tells him that they are still very worried about what may happen and listens to his wife's concerns for Jennie. Bo promises to help them and Chris asks if he has any idea who The Watcher is. The three of them then decide to go and see what other people may know. Chris and Bo go to see Evan Davis, the juggler who Chris befriended on their night out. Chris asks if Evan has seen The Watcher and Evan tells them about the man who was watching Josh and him practice. Chris and Bo then go and speak with Aviv and find him helping Jack control his telekinesis. Aviv tells them that The Watcher has been communicating with him and that he has no idea who he is. Gail meets back up with the boys and Bo suggests that they go and speak with Samuel. Chris and Gail are worried and Chris tells Bo that he does not think that they are ready. Bo tells them that he will not force them to do anything. Chris then looks at Gail and says that they should speak with Samuel. Chris and Gail tell Samuel all about Mary Krause and The Watcher, and Samuel assures them that they are a family and that he is not angry with them. He then asks Chris and Gail if they are truly ready to become a part of the family and Chris takes Gail's hand. Together, they both say "yes". In chapter 10 of Slow Burn, Chris ambushes The Watcher, after he is lured into a trap by a shape shifted Josh. Bo wraps a piece of metal around The Watcher, who retaliates by blinding all of them. The Watcher realizes he cannot break free of the metal, and restores their vision. They take him inside Samuel's trailer, where Lydia reveals his name to be Henry. Samuel then gives the Bowmans the choice to kill him or let him go. The Puppet Master In chapter 4 of The Puppet Master, Chris congratulates Eric Doyle on a job well done after Eric finishes his carnival act. Eric thanks Chris and tells him that he's up next, and to "break a leg". Purpose In chapter 2 of Purpose, Chris and his family reunite with John Mulligan in their trailer. Chris is a little silent around him and notices that John believes the carnival is not safe. When Jennie bursts into the room and asks if "Mr. Mulligan" will be staying, Chris informs everyone that John was just leaving. He then gives John an angry stare. In chapter 4 of Purpose, Chris and Gail return to their trailer and find John talking with their daughter. Chris angrily yells for John to get away, and he and his wife both blame John and his friends for the death of Lydia. Chris angrily learns that John is working with The Watcher and tells his family to go to Bo's until he comes to find them. He and John fight about Samuel until Bo and Pearl arrive. Bo holds Chris back, but when Chris reveals he knows about John's crush on Gail, Bo is unable to hold on to him. Chris unleashes a column of fire and charges at John. In chapter 5 of Purpose, Chris teams up with Bo and Pearl to take down John. They use their abilities and force him out of the Bowman trailer. While John is hiding, Chris angrily yells out for him to come out and fight like a man. John finds a waffle iron and hurls it at Chris, but he misses and ends up knocking out Pearl. Both Bo and Chris rush to Pearl's side to see if she is alright and end up losing John. Evolved Human Abilities Chris has the ability to breathe fire. He has demonstrated this by preventing Rachel Mills from catching Wildman (chapter 3 of Faction Zero), and in an alternate path in chapter 4 of Faction Zero, in which he blew up Rachel's car. Chris often uses his ability as part of his carnival act, as seen in Strange Attractors and Slow Burn, Part 10. He is also capable of fire breathing through the conventional method, with a fire-eating wand (Ink). Chris has also shown that he can hold a fireball in his hands, though it remains unclear exactly how this was accomplished (The Art of Deception). While kissing Gail, both she and Chris let out a puff of smoke. Whether this was a result of Chris's fire breathing or Gail's fire breathing is unknown. Chris told Amanda Strazzulla that his ability first manifested when he was fifteen, at a point of heightened tension. He expected to let out a breath of air but, instead, fire came out. Notes *''Strange Attractors'' marks the first time Chris has demonstrated his ability on the show to breath fire without the use of a fire-eating wand. Category:Volume Five Recurring Characters